I'd Come For You
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: When Randy says something he doesn't mean to his girlfriend Mara, he has to find her and make it right before it's too late. Randy Orton/OC. Written for DivaliciousDooL. Song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of its brands and likenesses. I don't own Randy Orton and Mara owns herself. The song "I'd Come For You" is owned by Nickelback. This is a birthday present for DivaliciousDooL. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**I'd Come For You**

**Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.**

**Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**

**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading.**

**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**

Mara stared at Randy, her black eyes wide with shock. Had he really just told her that he didn't love her? After everything they'd been through, he had really just said that? She couldn't believe it. The hotel room seemed to lurch and she grabbed on to the headboard of the bed to steady herself.

Randy stared back at her, his chest heaving. The realization of what he'd just said was starting to sink in, and he licked his lips nervously, at a loss for what to say. He hadn't meant to say it. He was just angry. He'd always had anger issues and he tended to blurt out things that he didn't really mean while in the midst of an argument. But this was the first time that he'd said anything of this caliber, especially to Mara. He felt like the world's biggest asshole as he watched her dark eyes fill with stunned tears, and his heart shattered. It hurt him to see her crying, and he couldn't believe what he'd just said to her.

**I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground.**

**But it doesn't matter cause I made it up, forgive me now.**

**Every day I spend away my soul's inside out.**

**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**

Randy reached out a hand to her. "Mara, I–"

"No," she whispered, backing away from him. "Just...just leave me alone." With that she whirled around and ripped the door to their hotel room open. The last thing he saw as she fled the room was her long brown hair flying behind her.

"Mara!" Randy shouted after her. When she didn't return, he sank down on to the bed and put his head in his hands. What had he done? It had started out as a simple argument over the fact that he was a little late getting home after the show and had turned into a full-blown screaming match. But he had shocked even himself when he had snapped that he didn't love her. That was taking it way too far. And to top it all off, it wasn't even the truth. He loved Mara more than anything, even his own life. He couldn't let his big mouth destroy what they had.

Determination filling his body, Randy jumped up and pocketed his keycard, then went after Mara.

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you.**

**No one but you, yes I'd come for you.**

**But only if you told me to.**

**And I'd fight for you.**

**I'd lie, it's true.**

**Give my life for you.**

**You know I'd always come for you.**

Randy ran down to the lobby but Mara was nowhere in sight. He spotted Cody Rhodes standing at the check-in counter and hurried over to him. "Cody!" he called, nearly tripping over Cody's luggage in his hurry to reach him. After he had steadied himself he asked, "Did you see Mara go by?"

"Yeah, she ran outside. She looked really upset and–hey, where are you going?"

Randy ignored him and raced for the front doors, his heart going a hundred miles an hour in his chest. It was dangerous for a woman alone at night and he had a gut feeling that something horrible was happening and he had to get to her as soon as possible. Once again he cursed himself for being an idiot. Mara was the best thing that had ever happened to him and now he could lose her forever. But he was determined to not let that happen.

**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing.**

**My mind was closing, now I'm believing.**

**I finally know just what it means to let someone in.**

**To see the side of me that no one does or ever will.**

**So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone.**

**I'd search forever just to bring you home.**

**Here and now this I vow.**

Randy stood on the sidewalk outside the hotel, whipping his head from side-to-side and anxiously searching the deserted street for his girlfriend. He began to panic when he didn't see anyone. After all, she couldn't have gotten that far, could she? "Mara!" he called, cupping his hand around his mouth. A minute of silence followed his shout, until a terrified scream shattered the quiet. Randy's blood ran cold; that was Mara's voice.

He started to run.

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you.**

**No one but you, yes I'd come for you.**

**But only if you told me to.**

**And I'd fight for you.**

**I'd lie, it's true.**

**Give my life for you.**

**You know I'd always come for you.**

**You know I'd always come for you.**

Randy sprinted as fast as he could in the direction of the scream, yelling, "Mara!" at the top of his lungs. He was rewarded with a frantic cry of "Randy!".

He reached the alleyway where the screams were coming from and rounded the corner. He was met by a horrifying and infuriating sight. A large, filthy-looking man in a grubby sweatshirt had Mara up against the brick wall of the alley. Her tank top had been ripped so badly that the butterfly tattoo on her upper back was showing, and as Randy stood there frozen the man began pawing at her skirt. Mara's terrified black eyes met his, and at that moment a flood of rage filled him at the man who was attempting to rape the girl that meant the world to him.

Randy let out a roar of pure fury and charged at the man with his head down.

**No matter what gets in my way.**

**As long as there's still life in me.**

**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**

He crashed into the man at full-speed and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Randy pinned the would-be rapist down and began laying punch after punch into his face until the man was knocked unconscious, and even then he kept hitting him. Finally, satisfied that the man wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, Randy climbed off of him and shook out his hands, his knuckles aching.

Quiet sobs reached his ears and he whirled around, his heart aching when he spotted Mara standing up against the wall, her face in her hands. He went to her and gathered her into his arms, pressing her head against his shoulder and soothingly rubbing her back. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here," he murmured, placing a kiss on the tattoo of a music note behind her ear. "I'm here."

Mara lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed up at him through tear-filled eyes. "I–I thought you didn't love me anymore," she hiccuped.

Randy took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you more than anything," he told her quietly. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

Mara gave him a watery smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. "It's okay," she whispered. "All that matters is that you came for me."

Randy rested his head on top of hers and held her tight. "I'll always come for you," he promised.

**No matter what gets in my way.**

**As long as there's still life in me.**

**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**

**I'd crawl across this world for you.**

**Do anything you want me to.**

**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**

**You know I'll always come for you.**

**THE END**


End file.
